That's my Boy
by Themious
Summary: Harry is fighting in the last battle against Lord Voldemort. He shouldn’t be trying to kill Lord Voldemort or take his revenge on Bellatrix and Peter. With the help of and unexpected friend Harry will meet his parents.
1. Beating of a Lifetime

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter his friends and their Wizarding world they all belong to J.K. Rowling! I take no credit for what she has written or created. I am only borrowing them for this fic. I will return them to their rightful owner in one piece…I promise!

**Summary:** Harry is fighting in the last battle against Lord Voldemort. He's only in his 6th year at Hogwarts, but because he's the only one who can defeat Voldemort has more on his shoulders that any 15 almost 16 year old should have. He has seen more death that any teen should. He should be out having fun and parting, not trying to kill Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldemort, and a certain rat. With the help of his friends will he bring back his parents and the only parent figure he has ever known? And will they be able to help control his powers and defeat the most feared dark lord in the world…or is he?

**A/N:** I need a beta so please if you will help me e-mail me at or at I hope you like my story and if you find any mistakes tell me in a review or e-mail, enough of my chit-chat, sit back, read and review. I don't know how many chapters this story will be it just depends on how creative my mind is at the time I start writing and nothing puts my mind in the creative gear like, what else, but REVIEWS! If you have any suggestions, requests, or ideas I'm all ears or in this case eyes just put it in a review or e-mail and I'll do my best. Sorry for the long wait to anyone reading this. I didn't in fact drop off the face of the earth. Just a harsh case of RL. Come Join my Yahoo!Group, if you want the story faster, because I will most likely update their first. The URL is http / groups. yahoo. com / group / ThemiousLair / (without the spaces of course)

**That's my boy! **

By: Tonks5 a.k.a Themious

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was sitting in his cupboard under the stairs with his trunk and his owl Hedwig's cage, after a particularly severe quarrel with his Uncle over his mass murderer of 'a godfather.

His Uncle had given him a long list of about 30 things to do before he got home from work with the man he was trying to make a dill with to help promote advertising Grunnings drills inc.

He told him there was no way he could finish the whole list before he got home, but Vernon had just laughed and then smirked.

All of the things he wanted Harry to do would take hours to do on their own, how was he going to find time to do all of them before he got home at 8:00 with Mr. and Mrs. Roguen.

He grinned wickedly and with eggs stuck to his beard said "Then you must get busy, now don't you", then Harry understand what he was doing, he wasn't expecting him to finish everything so that would give him a reason to beat him again.

That was when Harry made his fatal mistake by saying under his breath " I bet that my godfather wouldn't make me do all this work and I'm sure he wouldn't be happy about how I'm being treated." and he must have said it to loud, because Vernon herd and his face got red as fire, well not just red he was purple, blue, and green too.

When Vernon's face went rainbow like that, Harry knew he was about to explode...on him. He backed away as far as the living room wall would let him.

He twisted around so fast it made Harry's eye's cross, and wondered how a man as big as a whale could move that fast.

He came running back as fast as he had left except now he had a shiny silver gun in one hand and a huge hunting knife, both glinting dangerously in the cloudy mourning light, in the other.

_"So that is what was in the package that came in the mail two days after I got back from Hogwarts."_ Harry thought with a grimace to himself.

_"Well"_ he thought, _"my time has finally come, and to think I didn't die by Lord Voldemort's hand but the hands of someone who was supposed to protect him, his 'family,' if you could **really** call the horrible muggles 'family'."_

Vernon had a dauntless smirk on his face that would have made Snape cringe, he was closing in yet he was afraid but he hid it like he did with all of the other feelings he felt at the moment.

He was about half way to Harry when he suddenly stopped and glared at him and he said "Your godfather's dead you wretched, worthless piece of shit of a boy, and its high time you realize that it's your own fault he's dead."

Harry was in shock, "How in the hell did Vernon know that Sirius was dead, and how did he know it was his fault?"

_"I know"_ Harry thought _"It must have been Dumbledore, he must have written the Dursley's and told them in the hope that maybe they would be nicer to me if they knew I had a significant loss in my life."_

Harry's uncle said "I don't know who you think you are, targeting us and all we have ever been to is nice to you, but all you've been is a burden to us. You have ruined our lives and you grip and complain to us and we have gave you a roof over your head, food in your mouth, and clothes on your ungrateful back, and this is how you repay us? By doing the one thing we ask you not to do. You are a freak, ungrateful, dirty, useless, no good, lying, two faced, little son of a bitch!"

Harry knew his temper was rising when Vernon called him a son of a bitch.

With Vernon screaming other profanities at him, Harry cut him off, and started to yell back "I have done nothing for you!" "I have cooked, cleaned, washed clothes, done yard work, fixed things, and given hours of sadistic entertainment to you and your family when you were bored since I was four, and you started to beat me when I was two. I made the dark lord, who would have murdered you for just being a filthy muggle with out a thought, loose all of his powers, almost killing him when I was but a babe of 15 months, when others of older age and more power couldn't kill him nor make him go away. Now that he is back he's after me for something I can't even remember doing. You would be a slave right now if it were not for me. I have lived in a cupboard for 10 years of my life, being starved and beaten over things so little you didn't even know what you were beating me for."

"In my first year I all most died trying to save the world from Voldemort getting a stone that would make him come back and more powerful than before.

In my second year I all most died, yet again, trying to save the world yet again for Tom Riddle, which was a 17-year-old Voldemort.

In my third year I was all most had my sole sucked out through my mouth by a dementor and me and my friends all most proved my godfathers innocence's by catching their best friend that betrayed them and then framed my godfather.

Then I were almost bitten by a werewolf and then Wormtail got away.

In my fourth year I was entered into a tournament that I was _not_ old enough for and I made it all the way through the 3rd task.

Then the other Hogwarts champion and I took the cup at the same time and we were transported to a graveyard where Cedric, the other school champion, was killed by Wormtail the man that betrayed my parents, and got away during my 3rd year.

I was then tied to a gravestone and he took some of my blood and used it to bring back the most feared Dark Lord that killed my mum and Dad, and I got rid of at the tinder age of 15 months!

In my fifth year I was tricked it believing that my godfather was in trouble and I went after him, but as it turned out he was at his house till he found out I was at Voldemort hands, yet again, and came after me and my friends that went to get him.

When we got there all Voldemort wanted was a Prophecy that told him how to defeat me, but it broke.

I started to run to go get my godfather that was hit with a red beam of light and fell through a veil that anybody had entered and never came back, but I was to late and could not have saved him, but if it had not be for Moony holding me back I would have followed him into it, and I still would.

I have no parents to do stuff other people take for granted like hugs, motherly kisses, being tucked in at night, bedtime stories, and just being there to talk to.

I never had that but when I met Sirius I finally knew what it was like to be loved not for being famous but because I was just Harry.

He loved me because of who I was not what other people thought of me, he loved me because I was me, Harry James Potter son of Lily and James Potter the best Witch and Wizard Hogwarts has ever seen."

Harry said, still huffing for air from all that I had said. His uncle look like he would murder him at any moment, he was madder than Harry had ever seen him, he amused himself by thinks he saw steam coming out of Vernon's ears.

Vernon didn't say anything but he started forward, when he saw the amused smirk on Harry's face, with the hunting knife having dropped the gun in his shock of being yelled at by Harry.

Harry backed father into the wall, trying to make himself as small as possible when Vernon started stabbing me in the arms and legs so I could not run or hit him back.

Then he started to shred his ears with deep notches. He slashed his chest and stomach.

All poor Harry knew was pain for the next couple of hours.

Vernon then took Harry to his room and told him to take his bird and set if free or he would kill it.

Harry was so sore and torn that he could barely crawl to Hedwig's cage, he didn't make it.

Harry had to watch as his beautiful snowy owl was murdered in cold blood by the horrid muggle beast, his uncle.

She seamed to understand that something was going to happen, her eyes shinning with intelligence, understanding, and acceptance. That's what made Harry start crying, even thought it made his gashes start stinging from the salt, it was the acceptance in his loyal friends eyes. The acceptance that stayed in her eyes even after Vernon snapped her fragile wings and then her neck.

It was his poor familiar's death that made his mind snap…he went ballistic, then was promptly hit over the head with a bottle of his own, Slytherin green ink.

Harry knew no more till he woke up in 'his' cupboard, in unspeakable pain, covered in his favorite color of ink, Slytherin green.

He knew he was in 'his' cupboard because he have lived in the very same one for 10 years, he humored himself think he knew the place he had loathed and loved at the same time. He wondered how long he had been in there…

He was so broken, that when he tried turned over to his side all he got was bright colored spots in front of his eyes from the pain.

He had to stay on his back because his ears were in shreds, even if he could move without passing out.

Harry heard his cousin Dudley's and Vernon's snores all the way down the stairs, so he knew it was night.

He tried to sit up but found he couldn't so he lie there willing the gods to push someone to come and check up on him.

He knew this day would come sooner or later, so he wrote a letter to the Headmaster while he was at school in his first year and had placed charms, hexes, and spells, on it to protected it from the elements, snoops, and anything, or anyone that wished to destroy it, after he wrote it.

In the letter it said what he had been trying to tell people since he was two. That he was in dire need and should they be too late save him to give all of his things to his best friends. To split the money at Gringotts that would go to Ron and the Twins Fred and George to split into equal amounts, his map, invisibility cloak, and photo album #1 should go to Severus Snape, and Photo album #2 should go to Hermione. His rare plants for Herbology should go to Neville, and his clothes should be burned. The rest of the things in his vault should go to Bill and Charlie Weasley, they could split the things the way they wanted, because he wasn't sure what it all was, but it was bound to have protection spells on them, they were of course Potter family heirlooms. His books, notebooks, school supplies, and key to his vault at a muggle bank, and anything else left should go to an 1st year orphan in Slytherin named Slade Tristin Roguen. Harry guessed it's like a last plea, or his will.

Harry then fainted from blood loss, a single tear slipping from his eye, that wasn't his own.

He hadn't even know that a bottle of bleach cleaner on a shelf to his right was leaking on his neck, chest, and face making his wounds burn like fire, because he was in so much pain already.

Dumbledore

Dumbledore was looking at the _Daily Prophet_ when he saw a letter materialize out of thin air, and land on his desk.

Fawks, the headmaster's companion, startled at the sudden noise, started to sing a soothing song.

Then disappeared in a flash of flames and musical notes, leaving the room with a haunted feeling of gloom, sadness, and dark thoughts.

When he picked up the letter he could feel the charms on it, He could feel the charms, hexes, and spells and wondered why whoever had sent it went through so much trouble for a letter.

"_It must be important, but for some reason I don't want to open it, I don't know why it's just a feeling that that letter will be something that changes everything."_ Dumbledore thought.

Sirius Black had been cleared of all charges, which meant he was a free man now, not that he will ever know that they had caught Wormtail, Peter, in a raid.

That was why he was reading the newspaper because he was going to send it to Harry for his birthday, which was 2 days away.

Dumbledore picked up the parchment with a wax seal on it. He knew the charm well, it kept anyone you didn't want to read the letter from reading it, to them it would just look like a blank piece of parchment, and again I wondered why the sender would go through so much trouble for a letter…wondered why it was so important.

He held his breath and lifted the seal with the little animals on it I saw a dog that looked like a Grim, a bald eagle that changed into an artic fox (1), a Stag, and a wolf but that was not just any wolf that was a werewolf.

It was the Marauder's that much he knew, but who was the eagle that turned into a fox? Was it Harry himself? Dumbledore didn't know, but when they saw him looking at them they all started to show off.

It made him smile as he lifted the seal and started to read the letter from, glancing at the bottom of the page for a signature, Harry.

Harry's Letter

Dear whom this may concern,  
I am in my First year as I start writing this letter. I start writing this letter on the day before we are to leave school for the summer holidays. I write this because I don't want to die. If you are reading this now I have not succeeded or once again no one believed the truth when I confronted him or her with the facts. I am either dead or am close to death. I need someone's help, as much as it pains me to say it, to come get me from the Dursley's; I knew it would happen sooner or later. My uncle has beaten me since I was 2. I knew you day I, or something else, would make him mad and he would lose his temper, and do something to me. He would go too far. I tried to get out but you said it was best to stay with them. I used to not even have a room I slept in a cupboard under the stairs. He gets mad over anything and he will beat me then throws me in there, now I'm thrown into the second bedroom. I do not fear Voldemort and I don't fear Death Eaters, but I fear that man. He has done thing to me other people would not believe, don't even consider. I told my grade school teacher once; she sent a letter home to my uncle, calling me a liar. That was the worst beating I had ever gotten, but that night I lost something I didn't want to lost till I was older than 8, at least until I was married. I'm not a pure as everyone thinks I am. I have told _no one_ since then what has been happening to me because as I got older I was ashamed to tell any one. The famous Harry Potter the Boy- who- lived was being raped and beating by his own uncle, his own filthy _muggle_ uncle. I knew nothing good will come from telling any one what has happened to me. But now I fear for my life and it may already be too late to save me if it is, split the money at Gringotts that would go to Ron and the Twins Fred and George to split into equal amounts, my map, invisibility cloak, and photo album #1 should go to Severus Snape, and Photo album #2 should go to Hermione. My rare plants for Herbology should go to Neville, and my clothes should be burned. The rest of the things in my vault should go to Bill and Charlie Weasley, they could split the things the way they wanted, because I'm not sure what it all is, but it is bound to have protection spells on the stuff, they are of course Potter family heirlooms. My books, notebooks, school supplies, and key to my vault at a muggle bank, and anything else left should go to an 1st year orphan in Slytherin named Slade Tristin Roguen (2). If Hedwig is still with me, I want her to go to Hagrid, if he is not still living then I want her to go to Blaise Zabini, of Slytherin.

Have a better life that mine  
Harry James Potter

P.S.: I'm sorry for not telling anyone sooner and I have enclosed a picture that will prove I wrote this letter and that my friends can have my stuff.

P.P.S.: Tell my friends not to worry because I will get to see my mum, dad, and Sirius again. Tell them to happy for me if they don't I will come back and haunt them until they die, and I wont even talk to them while I'm there.

End Harry's Letter

Dumbledore looked up sharply at the nock on his office door with his sparkling blue eyes filled with tears for the boy named Harry Potter, the one who he had just figured out wasn't the warrior he needed and wanted him to be.

He got up and opened the door for Severus Snape.

Severus Snape

Severus knocked on the Headmasters door to tell him he had another Death Eater meeting tonight at Midnight.

Albus opened the door himself, which surprised him, but when he saw the tears trailing down Albus's face he knew something had happened, this was a strong man. He had never saw this man cry. Now that he had, he wished he hadn't.

When Voldemort himself kidnapped us the very night he himself became a spy Death Eater, he hadn't cried.

He had talked to him while they were chained up, and when Severus asked him what they should do, he said he himself could get out because he could apperate, without a wand, into and through wards except the ones he himself had put up.

He could have left then and there, but he said he would not leave without me so he suggested I become a spy for the order, after Voldemort had came in and tried to beat him into becoming a Death Eater, and He had.

Severus said, "Albus are you all right?"

"No" he replied.

"May I ask why?" Severus asked.

He nodded and shoved a paper at Severus, which he looked with trepidation at until…he saw the blank piece of paper.

Albus then rolled his watery eyes, and ripped of a seal and said a spell, and writing started to reveal it self to me.

He started to read the letter and knew it was Potters handwriting because he knew it looked just like James handwriting.

Which he would know anywhere because of the insults he used to get from him and his friends, in the form of flying origami shapes.

_"Some friends they turned out to be, huh Potter,"_ He though to himself.

As he read on something happened to him that had never happened to him before.

He realized that Harry was not his goody- 2 shoes of a father that was spoiled, and babied by everyone.

He was a different person with different memories, with a different name, and personality.

He was not his father, Harry never went around hexing people for the fun of it or because he was bored or it was too quiet. He was a 15 almost 16-year-old boy who never knew what love really was or felt like.

And to think He had helped to do it, could have prevented it, but he hadn't looked past the fragile mask, hadn't wanted to, he could have recognized the signs, he had dealt with abuse many times.

He felt ashamed to know that I had helped to make this boys life a living hell, but wondered why he would give himself and two other Slytherin's, his own personal things.

Maybe the boy was a better actor than originally thought.

When the Dark Lord told his Death Eater's of the prophecy and the names of the only 2 boys who fit the description, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, Severus's heart leapt to the sky with joy because He now had a chance to get his revenge for all those times when James and his friends made his life a living hell.

He now knew what it was he have to do.

"Well, what are we waiting on Albus?" Severus asked.

"You my friend I was waiting on you" Albus replied.

This is not the first time that Severus had thought that Albus could read his mind, but he pushed that thought away from his mind as they apperated to the edge of Albus's wards which was a circle a half a mile out from the house Harry was staying in.

When they got to the number 4, they saw that all of the lights were out so that meant that they were asleep.

_"That made it easier for us to get inside without being seen or heard."_ Severus thought.

Severus taped the door handle and whispered "Alohomora" He heard a click and then the door came open with a little pop.

Severus asked "Albus do you know where his room is?"

"No, but we will just have to look in every room till we find him." Albus replied.

"Ok" Severus replied, "You go down the left side and I'll go down the right side."

Albus nodded his head and went to the left side of the hall. Severus went to the right side and slowly opened the door it must have been a guest room because it was covered in roses and solid pink rose-colored walls and it gave off an unused feeling.

He carefully closed the door and went to the next-door down.

It had white walls with a dark cloth on the bed and windows, no one was in this bed either but the white walls were spattered with dark brown spots that looked like dried blood, that made his heart stall when he recognized it.

He went to the bed at the end of the bed was a trunk and the dark colored sheets had huge spots of dried blood on them, which made his heart beat just a bit faster than normal.

Albus walked in and asked in a whisper if this was his room because his aunt, uncle, and cousin were in the other rooms.

Severus told him yes, he thought so but there was no one here, but there was blood everywhere as well.

"Wait" Severus said, "didn't he say something about a cupboard under the stairs in his letter?"

Without a word they both turned on their heels and went down the stairs and opened the cupboard under the stairs.

There he was, at first he looked dead to Severus, but then he saw short, shallow, and labored breathing coming from the broken, and very torn body.

He had huge gashes and lacerations all over his body and where there wasn't a cut there was a bruise.

Harry's ears were shredded, glasses gone, and his clothes were merely strips of cloth hanging off of him, and after sniffing, Severus realized, with a cringe, he was covered in bleach.

Albus told Severus to get Harry and he would get both trunks and his other things.

Severus went to pick him up he was light as a feather but he had a good shape it looked like he had been working out some but you could hardly tell now.

He was burning up from a fever, he opened his eyes but they weren't focused but when they did he looked at me then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and went limp.

_"Well at least he didn't scream or something like that I thought."_ Severus thought.

Albus came back with 2 trunks, a cage, and a mirror, after which we walked out of the door and down the street.

We walked for about 20 minutes, and Albus said we could apperate.

Severus asked about Harry, and all he received, as an answer to his question was that he would be fine, and was gone.

He turned and apperated to the edge of the Forbidden forest.

Severus walked as fast as he could, which broke out in an all out run when Harry started convulsing so hard I thought I was going to drop him, but I didn't, but what made him worry so was the fact Harry started flickering.

He flickered three more times before we reached the floor the hospital wing was on.

Suddenly he stopped convulsing and his eyes wavered open and he said, "Put me down your wife and brother need you it's Macabre and about three other Death Eaters, they have already killed your mother,"

Severus stared at him until whispered in his hoarse voice that it was urgent.

Severus told him to go to the hospital wing and that he was going home and to tell Albus where he was going.

Harry said "ok" and started half walking half crawling up the stairs toward the hospital wing after Severus disappeared down the winding stone stairs.

The next thing Severus knew he was at the edge of the forest.

He then apperated to his home, where he heard his wife, Sesha Aislinn Snape (3), scream and then a heartless laugh.

Severus rushed into his home to find his mother lain out in the drawing room, and his wife and brother in the library, along with his old friend Conner Macabre (4), and three others, not Death Eaters, like Harry had though, but Macabre's followers, called, Lykaios (5), appropriate because they were all werewolves.

"Hello Severus, my good friend" Macabre said, "how nice it is to see such a familiar face. I'm terribly sorry I had to do this to your family, but we had to have the new invention you and your wife made for my plan codename: Room 13, File Name: 169.

Severus's eyes widened, because he knew what the time travel piece that they had been working could really do.

He also knew that the piece wasn't ready to be used yet, and he said as much.

Macabre just laughed and said that he didn't care because he wasn't the one who was going to use it, the savior of the Wizarding world, Harry Potter, was.

Hearing this, Severus, decided to work out a deal with his old friend, so that everyone would get what they wanted.

I couldn't decide if I wanted him to be a bald eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus alascensis) or an artic fox (Alopex lagopus) You can find out more information on the artic fox here athttp/ www. zoo. Org /educate/ factsheets /arcticfox /arcticfox. htm and the bald eagle here atat http/ www. /educate/ factsheets / eagle/ eagle. htm so I just made him a duel animangus.

Slade - means child of the valley…it's not significant yet, and neither is his character, but I think it/he might be later on in the story. Tristan is just a name I love, and I wanted him to have it, it fit his personality. Roguen is a last name a friend and I made up one day.

Sesha – is a Hindu name that means serpent that symbolizes time, this had everything to do with her job. Aislinn – is a Celtic name that means dream, vision, and inspiration Snape – of course is Severus's surname.

Conner – means wolf-lover, desire, and wise aid while Macabre is a name I just thought up.

Lykaios – means is a Greek word that means wolfish, of a wolf, and wolf-like

**A/N:** These are just some challenges that I thought up while writing this fic. If you want to answer one…just e-mail me!

**Challenge 1:**

Harry is a werewolf.

He is bitten before he starts Hogwarts for the first time.

He is sent to live with Remus after Dumbledore finds out.

There has to be a person romantically involved with Remus when Harry gets there.

The person Remus is involved with cant be a Mary Sue.

Harry has to be sorted into Slytherin.

He has to be friends with the whole of Slytherin house.

The Slytherin house has to look out for each other.

He can't be friends with Ron or Hermione.

Bill and Charlie Weasley have to work at Hogwarts for whatever reason.

Harry has to have detention with Bill, Charlie, and Severus for different reasons.

It has to have (Themious' Challenge) in the Summary and you have to let me know if you are doing the challenge, 'cause I want to read it…duh.

**Challenge 2:**

Lily and James are not Harry's parents.

Severus's daughter and Bill Weasley have to be the parents

Severus's daughter has to have died before Harry meets either Bill or Severus

Harry has to meet Severus or Bill someway or another.

Harry has to be young like 2 or 3 when he meets Severus

Harry can't look like James and Lily when he meets Severus

Severus can't be human; Harry has to be half whatever he is.

Bill has to have a special power unique to him that Harry inherits.

Harry can't be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff

Harry has to be forced into the Dark lord's service by Dumbledore to "Save" the Wizarding world cause he strikes up a deal with Voldemort.

Has to have (Themious' Challenge) labeled in the summary and you have to tell me when you post it, 'cause I want to read it.

In regards to flames...

I hope to break free of the chains of other people's morals, as they are not mine and, therefore, should not be forced upon me. I can only adhere to a system of ethics that I have arrived at by my own experimentation and independent assessment. Any and all attempts to foster beliefs upon me will be met with dismal failure.

Follow your path and display enough tolerance and discretion to let me find my own.


	2. Problem of the Mysterious

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter his friends and their Wizarding world they all belong to J.K. Rowling! I take no credit for what she has written or created. I am only borrowing them for this fic. I will return them to their rightful owner in one piece…I promise! I won's have anymore disclaimer's throughout the rest of the story. I don't need them, you know I don't own it, I know it, so what's the problem?

**A/N:** Shuzzuppy? I _still_ need a beta so please if you will help me e-mail me at I hope you like my story and if you find any mistakes tell me in a review or e-mail. If you have any suggestions, requests, or ideas I'm all ears or in this case, eyes, just put it in a review or e-mail and I'll do my best. Sorry for the long wait to anyone reading this. I didn't in fact drop off the face of the earth. Just a harsh case of RL. Come Join my Yahoo! Group, if you want the story faster, because I will most likely update their first. The URL is http / groups. yahoo. com / group / ThemiousLair / (without the spaces of course)

**That's my Boy! **

By: Tonks5 a.k.a Themious

Chapter 2

Harry stumbled into the hospital wing, which was hard to do as he was crawling already, cried out in pain before he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

By the time Madam Pomfrey the school nurse got into the wing from her room Harry's blood was pooling around him in a torrent of red.

Madam Pomfrey gasped then levitated him to a hospital bed. By the time Dumbledore arrived in the hospital wing, Harry looked almost a good as new.

Poppy had fixed his ears the best she could, but there was still some chunks missing, giving his ears the appearance of being pointed.

His broken bones were healed, with the exceptions of a few which had to be re-broken and then healed, his surface wounds were all healed and all that remained behind of them were little pink scars that were starting to faded, you could hardly tell anything had ever been their.

His glasses were fixed good as new sitting on the table next to the bed.

As Albus entered the hospital wing, he asked Poppy if she new where Severus was.

"No" she replied, "Harry was on the floor lying in pools of his own blood, I didn't see anyone else."

"Well," replied the Headmaster "how is Harry as the moment?"

"He's not doing too well, if he makes it through the next 3 days then he has a pretty chance of living. How did he get in such a state, Albus?"

"His uncle" was the only reply that Poppy received.

_"How could I have been so blind at to what was happening right under my nose?"_ Albus asked himself, _"How could he let someone so important to the cause be hurt so badly, he hoped it would cause any permanent damage."_

He never knew he was being raped and beaten to that degree, if he had know he would have taken him out of that house as soon as possible, because everyone knew what that level of abuse could cause problems, just look at what happened with Tom Riddle.While they were talking they didn't notice that a pair of brilliant green eyes that were glaring and listening to them talk about their hero and how to fix him, until madam Pomfrey said "What if he wants to come forward, what if he finds out that we have meddled in his life once again?"

Harry had heard enough by then the know his suspicions were true and he knew the only one he could trust was Snape, because the others were all dead…and he had his suspicions about that as well, so he took action.

Albus

Albus twisted around as fast as he could, looking into those emerald green eyes that look so much like his mothers that you couldn't tell the difference.

He asked him if he had heard anything they were talking about.

When Harry answered in the affirmative, Albus looked crestfallen.

"Before we have this conversation, where is Severus Snape?" Albus asked Harry, while dismissing Madam Pomfrey, who nodded and went to her office.

Albus heard Harry mutter word's that would have made a sailor blush, then told the Headmaster that Snape's mother is dead after a Death Eater attack.

She was murdered by the Cruciatus curse, and he had to go to his wife and brother to save them, and that they knew that he was a spy because they sent Wormtail to follow him around, and that they knew about the plan to ambush the Death Eaters next week.

Suddenly Harry started to scream, convulsing, clawing at the bed sheets all at once.

Harry was wrapped in pain and Poppy knew it was the Cruciatus curse, so she ran to get a potion to help the effects of it, because their was no known way to block it.

Harry's scream became more and more hoarse, and he started to scream up blood.

He was calling for someone, his father, Albus recognized with a rush of guilt, that he pushed away immediately, and fear, that Harry might know the truth.

"_He could deal with Harry if he knew that, he would be lost to the cause for good if he found out about that,"_ Albus thought, and with a determined look on his face _"he wouldn't let Harry quit fighting, if it was the last thing he did."_

Severus

Severus looked up and pulled out his wand and pointed it at Macabre and said he wished to negotiate with him.

Macabre sent his followers out of the room and Severus helped his brother and wife with the portkey to Hogwarts.

When everyone was gone from the room, except Severus and Macabre of course, they drew up a table and chairs and began the negotiation between old friends.

When the negotiation was finished they had agreed on a plan and Severus had consented to helping Conner, but he still wouldn't be a follower thought.

Severus, since he wasn't stupid and knew he had been found as a spy for Voldemort when his arm started to burn without ceasing, would finish up the test needed to make the time travel device he and his wife had invented useable, and he would also help with the war that he wanted with the Ministry of Magic, because of their treatment of Werewolves and other supposed 'dark creatures'.

Conner would help Severus with his Dumbledore problem. He would also include him in all of the plans for war, and he would help him, help Harry Potter retrieve what was taken from him. He would also protect his family while all of this was happening.

Their were many more points addressed in the two foot long alliance, and they left Severus's home with the Lykaios repairing the damage they had caused to it, even if it didn't bring back his mother.

A few seconds after Severus appeared at the edge of the forest, Albus materialize, seemingly out of nowhere and told Severus to go to the hospital wing.

When Severus got there Madam Pomfrey was trying to get a screaming Harry back into bed, while his wife and brother were lying on bed on the other either side of Harry, looking quite lost at what to do.

Severus rushed to help get Harry onto the bed, but when he touched him, he tensed and let out a yell that that was dripping with so much pain it would've melted any heart like an ice-cream cone on a hot summers day.

Albus

You could just see the wheels working in the Potions master's head, clinking away like a clock master on a broken clock.

He finally understood.

Albus didn't even need the ability to read minds to know what he was thinking, not that he could read Severus's mind, even if he had wanted to.

After Albus had retrieved Severus and he returned to the hospital wing to help with Harry , he went to his office, to prepare for the on slaughter of what was to come…from both Harry and Severus, because he knew Harry would go to him for answers first, and between what they both knew, it wouldn't be a couple of hours before they figured it out.

Some hours later, after everything had calmed down considerable, just as Albus predicted, Severus and Harry both showed up asking questions.

Albus of course told them the truth, he was cornered after all.

After they had all the answer they were seeking, and had bother had stormed off in their own direction, he flooed over to his accomplice's house, and told him what had happened, that the game was up. They needed to hurry.

Remus's Dream

He saw Harry in Snape's arms going to the Hospital wing at Hogwarts.

He was beaten very badly.

It looked like Harry was barely alive.

You would have thought him dead if it were not for the sharp rise and fall of his very small, bruised and bloodied chest.

Harry start to convulse and he suddenly looked up at Snape and tell him that his mother was dead but his wife and brother would be to if he didn't hurry to his home and save her from the Death Eaters and that they knew that he was a spy so to be careful.

Snape put Harry down and told him to go to the Hospital wing and to tell the Headmaster where he has gone.

He watched all of what was happening to Harry, until the conversation with Albus Dumbledore.

He knew that it was time for him to take action, he had not clue that all of those things were going on, if he had, Lily, James, Sirius death and Peter's betrayal, never would have happened.

End Remus's Dream

When Remus woke up he didn't know if what he saw was real or just a dream.

He wanted it to be thought, because it would mean he could get his friend back. It would be like old times.

He got up got some ink, parchment, and Nyx, his new owl and sat down and wrote down what he had seen in his dream in a letter to Severus, asking if it were true.

He sent the letter to Harry with his birthday present attached. It was a screen much like a mini lap top for you hand, but it would let the person see through the screen like the mirror Harry had gotten from Sirius but that was not all it did it would vibrate or light up when there was someone that wanted to talk to you.

It would also transport you to where the other person was, but only if that person wanted to come.

And you could pass objects through the screen like they were sitting next to you.

It could even store stuff like and organizer keep track off dates, assignments, and other important things.

Fred and George invented them. There were only 10 in the whole world and he wrote a note telling Harry how to work it and the only other people who had them were himself, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione, the rest were un-owned.

Then he tied the package and two letters to the jet-black owl's leg.

When Remus saw it in the store the other day, he just had to have it because on the jet black owls back was a lighting bolt shaped white tuff of hair, even had green eyes, just not the same shade as Harry's.

Remus thought it was funny but he didn't know if Harry would appreciate the humor in it or not.

He yawned and went back to bed because it was almost three o'clock in the morning on the day before Harry's birthday.

He wanted to be able to go to Hogwarts if what he saw in his dream was true because that was his best friend's son, his unofficial nephew, and he remembered what he looked like lying on the floor in the hospital wing pooled in his own blood.

It was horrible.

He hoped he was all right, because deep in his heart, he knew that it was true.

He needed to thank Severus if it was true, because he had done so much, lost so much, and he deserved a break too.

A/N: o.k. here's the deal. I'll answer reviews at the bottom of the page that way people can skip them if they want to. Also, via request of a friend on a mailing list I'm a member of, I will make this slash between Remus/Severus and maybe Harry/Draco, but if I get to much protest then it will be only Remus/Severus, because that was you don't see more than a kiss or two. Even with Harry/Draco you wouldn't get more than that. Sorry if you don't like it.

**DeadRoses** I didn't take it a critical, so don't worry, you did just what I asked you to. Thank you and I am now revamping it after I went back a realized that…it was horrible.

**Twanq's Owner:** Thanks, but I'm still revamping the entire thing, as well as going over it grammatically.

**Samantha:** LOL, don't I know it. It really was the downfall and I'm working on it now.

**Mils:** K, That was one of the first things I did, was fix the blobs, I hate losing my place in a story.

**Twanq's Owner:** Can you still help me by checking back over it for me? I would appreciate it, if not just drop an e-mail at I am rewriting it, sorry you couldn't read it!

**Gryph:** I know, that's why it's getting a makeover at this very moment.

**Krazymelmo5385:** Thanks, The next chapter should be up later on after I finish rewriting the last three chapters.

Ginny Potter: I will try to update soon, I hope you still like it, because I have some major plot bunnies attacking at the moment. So the plot has major holes, and many new changes occurring.

**Charl1e:** I'll be updating soon, you'll find out more about his powers…after almost two years…sorry!

**Amber-986:** Thanks it's nice to know that I have a story fan. Feel free to send me an e-mail. I'm not at all shy!

**Kimmerz:** I admit I love my Harry's Snape's kid and the slash ones but, sadly, this one will be neither. I do have some ideas for some after I have finished this one though. Thanks, really one of the best? WOW!

**Xkristy101:** Thanks, I'll have it up soon as I'm done revamping what I already have done.

**Jen:** Sorry! I will finish it, if I have to tie myself to a chair to do, I will. Thanks!

**Anonomous:** also Cindy Snowflake: No I wont leave you there! Wait! Where are you! I'll have more out soon…tell me what you think about the new plot twist. Thanks for all the other reviews as well!

**Fangfoot:** Thanks, salutes yes sir!

**Gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover:** what a unique name, is the first one from DBZ? I'll be updating soon.

**Hermione21:** Well it shall be there soon!

**Kat depp:** kay, it will be here soon so watch out!

**Nogoalielikeme:** I have big a big ole' meanie, huh? Well never fear, Themious is here.

**Jessica:** Yes they finally caught Peter, and that Keg party doesn't sound half bad.


End file.
